Changes
by A very odd fellow
Summary: Everyone changes. Sain and Florina find this out when they meet. How has the other changed? Post game. SainFlorina. Please R
1. The Cave

A/N: This is my first FE7 fic, so I would appreciate any advice/criticisms. I was tired of Sain being insulted or ignored in the game and most fics, so I decided to write this. The setting is post-game, when Sain becomes a mercenary. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

Changes

Chapter 1

Sain had been traveling for a couple months now. He had been wandering, restoring peace along his travels. Being a mercenary wasn't all that bad; he got money for helping people, and it turns out that saving people's lives is a good way to meet girls. Although they were all beautiful, he didn't allow himself to get too close to any of them, for he knew he would be moving on to other villages soon enough, and it would be a shame for anyone, but especially he, a former knight, to mar such a beautiful face with tears. So Sain moved on, helping all that he met.

Eventually, his travels brought him to Ilia.

"Just my luck, arriving during the worst blizzard in recent memory." Sain grumbled. "Guess I'd better find some shelter; I doubt even bandits would be out in this horrid weather."

As Sain trudged through knee-high snow that was getting higher by the moment, he noticed a splotch of color in the endless field of white. "Hmm… What could that be? I had better go check it out." As he approached the area, he sped up when he realized that the color was someone's outfit. When he arrived, he picked up the young lady and nearly tripped over a large white mound, which promptly stood up and made a feeble attempt to bite him. "Ahh. This pretty little thing is a Pegasus knight. Well, I'd better find some shelter quick, or we'll both freeze to death. I can't let such a stunning beauty die here; that would be unforgivable."

Sain rode through the mountains, searching for any sort of shelter while leading the Pegasus and holding its rider to keep her form falling off his horse. Just when he was beginning to believe that maybe the world would have to go on without these two inhabitants, he spotted a cave in the mountainside. Urging his horse forward, he dismounted in front of the small cave entrance.

"Well, this will have to do, Romeo. It's small, but it's all I can find. It looks like you and the Pegasus will have to lie down at the entrance; there isn't much room in the cave." Sain laid the girl, who seemed familiar in some way, up against his horse and made a fire with the kindling he carried around and some branches in the cave. Once making sure the fire would last the night, Sain checked on the girl's condition. "Wow, she's cold, this can't be good for her health. I hope she won't mind me lying here to warm her up." Sain said as he wrapped his arms around the young lady. Something tugged at his mind about the petite body in his arms, but he drifted off to sleep before he could think too much about it.

EEEEEK!

A shriek woke Sain from a wonderful dream about being in a warm place without snow. Sain thought something seemed familiar about the shriek, but before he could determine what it was, he was roughly pushed off the ground and a blue blur started frantically trying to find a hiding place in the tiny cave.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Sain inquired, still trying to get his bearings after his, ah, wakeup call.

"W-who a-are you and w-why are we in a cave t-together.?" The woman asked, trying to hide under the wing of her Pegasus.

"Florina?" Sain questioned, finally realizing why she had seemed familiar.

"S-sain? Wait a minute, why are you here? Where is here?" Florina asked, flustered.

"Whoa. Calm down. I'm became a mercenary after Ostia took over Caelin. We are in a cave that is probably snowed-in. Okay, that's my story; now tell me why you were out in that blizzard.

"Well, uh, you see, I was uh…" Florina started.

"Yeah?" Sain prompted.

"I don't remember." Florina finished sheepishly.

"Hmm… You weren't drunk, were you? That could make you forget anything that happened." Sain suggested.

"Sain!" Florina yelled, appalled that he would even think that.

"Hey, I was just thinking out loud. It was probably the cold that made you forget what brought you out last night." Sain said, hoping to calm her down.

"That's probably it. Wait a minute; you spent the night with me! You better not have done anything! If you did—"

"How could you say such things? I would never do anything" Florina glared at him. "to an unconscious woman." Sain finished. "Now if you had been awake…"

"Sain!" Florina yelled.

"I was just kidding. I would never take advantage of a vision of beauty like you." Sain defended himself.

"Well, um…Hey I'm cold." Florina changed the subject quickly.

"You're welcome to use my warmth." Sain said, holding his arms out.

"Sain!" Florina yelled.

"I know, I know. I'll get the fire going again." Sain said, moving toward the glowing embers.

Noticing the embers for the first time, Florina took out some kindling and handed it to Sain. "So you made a fire last night?"

"Yeah, I couldn't have you freezing to death after I went through all that trouble of rescuing you and bringing you here, could I?"

"Yeah about that, I never properly thanked you, so… thanks" Florina said nervously.

"Don't worry about it; you would have done the same for me." Sain responded.

"Yeah, but you probably wouldn't have attacked your rescuer." Florina said.

"You can make up for that by letting me hold you." Sain said hopefully.

"Sain!" Florina was getting used to saying this.

"Kidding! Sheesh, you don't have to take everything so seriously. How about you sit by our steeds, and I'll sit over here." Sain suggested, walking over to the side of the fire away from the cave mouth.

Florina noticed that the back of the cave was awfully low; sitting over there couldn't be comfortable.

"Sain?"

"Hmm?" Sain answered.

"You can sit over here if you want to." Florina invited, pointing to a spot about three feet away from her.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Sain asked, already scooting out of his cramped position.

"Just don't try anything, or I send you to the back again." Florina answered, getting more comfortable with Sain.

"Oh please, my lady, anything but that." Sain kidded.

"Y-you can call me Florina. I mean it's not like we're strangers." Florina said, blushing.

"Okay. Say, Florina, how long do these snowstorms usually last?" Sain questioned.

"Oh! Well…um usually no longer than a day or two." Florina responded, having forgotten for a moment the reason she was in a cave with a man.

"I wonder if it's quit yet. Romeo! Is it still snowing?" The horse nickered in affirmation.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here for a t least a little while longer." Sain noted.

Florina barely paid attention to Sain's comment, for she was currently fighting a battle within herself. 'It wouldn't hurt to sit next to him. Yeah, but he's a MAN. It would warm you up. But he's a MAN. You should be nicer to him. After all, he did save you. But he's a—' Florina decided to listen to the side that did more than repeat one sentence. She got up and, before she could lose her nerve, quickly sat down next to Sain.

"Huh?" Sain said, surprised that Florina would want to sit next to him.

"Oh. Sorry." Florina said, starting to stand.

"Don't apologize; I was just surprised. Now sit down; I don't bite. Well, not unless you like that sort of thing." Sain finished, grinning.

"Sain." Florina chided as she sat down. 'Maybe he's not that bad.' She thought as she settled in to wait out the storm.

Sain put his arm around her shoulders. When she stiffened, he began to draw back. "Sorry" He started.

"Don't apologize; I was just surprised." Florina said, putting a hand on his to keep it there and leaning her head against his shoulder.

'Wow. Florina has certainly changed since the end of the war.' Sain thought as Florina drifted off to sleep in his arm.

A/N: It started a little slow, but hopefully it will speed up as it progresses. Any suggestions would be appreciated. Please review.


	2. Catching Up on Old Times

A/N: Sorry for the long wait; I didn't have access to a computer for a week and then experienced an intence case of writer's block. Hopefully I can update within a week, but no promises.

**Nightmare3: **Thank you for saying it was believable. I'm going to try to keep it that way, with Sain still a rogue, just not overly so. Feel free to tell me if you ever think I'm taking him too OOC, and I'll do my best to fix it. I'm glad that was all you could complain about. You're right, I really just wanted to get past the intro and on to the fic. I may go back and revise them someday, but I don't see it happening any time soon. It helped tremendously, and I hope you keep reviewing. Yes, Sain in Ilia will be entertaining, to say the least. I have read both your oneshots. They were good, I just prefer longer fics. But I'll take any Sain fic I can get my hands on.

**Maxmagnus20019: **I had the same idea, although it may be Sain who gets the mission. Whoever gets it, the other will tag along, and you can be sure they'll meet some old friends along the way. The mission should start two or three chapters after this one.

**JSB: **Thanks. That was one of the reasons I'm writing this, I think Sain deserves some respect. Don't worry, at least one will show up, probably both. I'll take whatever you can come up with, I thought the same thing on the sister idea, so you must be smart.Look for it next chapter.

**Lemurian-Girl: **I'll work on it. Hopefully it will get smoother as I get better at writing. About its descriptiveness, I'm terrible with describing things, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I took your advice on Florina's thoughts, that was a great idea. I'm glad you're interested, and the lack of Sain fics, and Sain-Florina fics especially, is the main reason I'm writing this.

**Draknal:** Don't worry, you didn't sound like a flamer at all. I'm sorry, but I don't write one-shots; they're too short for me. I'm glad you feel the same way about Sain's attitude. I would review if you wrote a Sain story, even if it was a oneshot. If you alreadyhave one, look for my review.

**Dairokkan: **Be proud, for your review was the main reason I didn't end the snowstorm. If by worse, you mean colder so that they need to share each other'swarmth, it could happen, just not yet.

**sam: **I agree with everything you said. And you're right, it has been a while.

**Bigman1290: **Thank you. As you can see, I did continue.

**All: **Thanks for the reviews, I'll keep updating as long as I am able. Please R&R.

Chapter 2

When Sain woke up, he noticed that his arm was around a beautiful young lady. 'It's been a while since I was in this position.' Sain mused. A chill ran down his spine. "Well I better get the fire going again. "Can't have Florina catching hypothermia; that would just completely ruin the mood." Sain said to himself as he laid the maiden down against her Pegasus, pulling her wing over her to keep her warm. He smiled as she snuggled into the warmth. 'She's so cute and peaceful when she sleeps; she doesn't have that nervous look she's always wearing.' As he blew on the embers to try to get the fire going, he called over, "Hey, Romeo, is it still snowing?" The horse shivered. "I'll take that as a yes. Poor boy; you must be freezing your ass off." Romeo snorted.

"Is that any way to talk in front of a lady?" Florina said, rising from her position.

"Ah. No it certainly is not. Romeo, no more snorting in front of the pretty lady." Sain reprimanded.

Florina laughed. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Oh, okay. Sain, no more course language in front of the pretty lady." Sain said, slapping himself on the wrist.

"I guess I can accept that." Florina said, grinning.

"Well, seeing as we're stuck here for at least a little while longer, we might as well get to know each other." Sain said, sitting down beside her.

"What do you mean? We already know each other; I mean, we were in both Lyn and Eliwood's armies together." Florina replied, confused.

"During which time you wouldn't let me get within ten feet of you." Sain reminded her.

"Oh. Sorry about that. It's just that—"

"Don't worry about it. But if you want to, you can tell me why you are so frightened of men. I mean, we're not _that _terrible, are we?"

"No that's not it."

"Then why?" Sain prompted.

"Well, I've never had any luck with the men in my life." Florina started.

"I haven't always had the best of luck with women, and that's never stopped me." Sain said.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Florina rebuked sternly. When Sain shut up, she continued, "Where was I? Ah yes, the men in my life. Well, my father deserted my family when I was very young, my mother was heartbroken, and that turned into bitterness over time. Sain, were you told bedtime stories when you were a child?" Florina asked.

"Yes, always about a knight in shining armor savine damsels in distress." Sain responded.

"That explains a lot." Florina said under her breath.

"Hmm, you say something?" Sain inquired.

"It's nothing. Well, my bedtime stories were always about horrible men hurting little girls and women. By the time I actually saw a boy, I was too scared to even go near him. I guess I've never had to get rid of that fear since Ilian mercenaries are all women. I know, it's silly, isn't it?" Florina finished.

"No, not at all. The young childhood years are when you are most impressionable. It takes a lot to overcome anything you learned in those years. I'm glad you've started to do that." Sain reasurred.

"You really think so?" Florina said shyly.

"Well, you haven't shrieked or tried to hide from me since the first time you woke up. And you even let me sleep with my arm around you." Sain reminded her.

"And don't expect to go further than that until I get to know you better." Florina said.

"Hey, why do you think I started this conversation? What good is getting to know a beautiful lady if you don't get benefits?" Sain said, smiling.

"That's it, back to the corner with you." Florina said sternly, pointing to the far end of the cave.

"Please, not that; I promise to behave." Sain beseeched.

"Well, okay, but if you break that promise there will be no mercy." Florina said.

"I never break a promise." Sain said proudly.

"Never?" Florina questioned.

"Well, not anymore. My younger self thought some things more important than honor." Sain said, blushing at the memories.

"And now?"

"There is still something more important than honor; I just make sure I only make promises I can keep."

"What's more important than honor to you?" Florina asked, thinking she already knew what it was.

"If I told you, you'd probably send me to the back again." Sain said, grinning.

"Is it women?" Florina asked.

"Nope, although they're high on the list, they're not more important than my honor. Well, not anymore." Sain said, still grinning.

"Hmm. I'm stumped. What is it?" Florina asked.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Sain said.

"I can live with that. Well, that's enough about me. Tell me, how do you like the life of a mercenary?" Florina asked.

"It's great. I get to meet lots of lovely ladies and don't have to worry about being reprimanded for being with them." Sain said, his grin returning.

"I should have seen that coming. Is that all you think about?" Florina asked, shaking her head

"No, but it's fun to make people think so; it keeps them off their guard. But seriously, most of my jobs have been either to drive bandits away or serve as a bodyguard. It just so happens that a lot of women need escorts when they travel, and who better than a former knight of Caelin who helped to defeat Nergal and the Dragon?" Sain said.

"And the fact that you charge half-price for single women has nothing to do with their decision to choose you?" Florina asked innocently.

"How'd you hear about that?" Sain asked, blushing.

"You're quite famous in the mercenary world."

"Really?" Sain asked, his face brightening.

"That's not really a good thing. You're famous for being a womanizer, although that deal made you one of the best deals for travelers." Florina said, noticing Sain's cringe at the word womanizer.

"Believe it or not, I have an explanation, if you want to listen." Sain said, looking at the ground.

"Go ahead; it's not like I have anything better to do." Florina said, interested.

"Well, it's true that I was a 'womanizer' when I started out." Sain said, cringing again at the W word. "That was the reason I started that special offer. Fortunately for the women I escorted, I didn't try anything. I don't know exactly why, maybe I've matured, or maybe flirting just isn't as fun ifyou're notfighting to save the world at the same time. Take your pick."

"So if you weren't the womanizer you were rumored to be, then why did you continue the offer?" Florina asked.

"Hey, I said I wasn't a womanizer anymore, that doesn't mean I've learned how to say no to a pretty face."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to teach you how, won't I?"

"Do I get a reward if I'm a good student?" Sain asked hopefully.

"Of course." Sain's face brightened. "But I get to choose the reward."

Sain's face fell, then brightened again, "I'm sure I'll enjoy any reward you have to offer, Florina. How could I not when it comes from such a lovely person."

"Are you sure you don't mean lady?" Florina asked with a smile.

"Ah, but there are many lovely ladies, while only a few lovely people." Sain responded sagely.

Florina laughed, "Very well, I can accept that answer."

Romeo interrupted the interchange with a snort. "It seems that it is safe to venture out once more. Well, I guess we can go our separate ways now." Sain said as he slowly turned away.

'Come on girl, you know he wants to be with you. **But he might try something, he _is_ a guy. **He's Sain. **That's even worse. **If he was going to try something, don't you think he would have done it while you were stuck in a cave with him. **He could have done it while you were unconscious.** Hedidn't, you would know. Plus hesaved your life. **Maybe he did it for his own twisted purposes. **Don't you think he would have shown that by now.**(silence). **Anyway, you know you want to be with him as well. Go for it.' Florina knew which side had won. "Sain?" Florina said shyly.

"Yes, Florina?" Sain said, quickly turning to faceher with a hopeful look on his face.

"Since we're heading for the same area, you can come with me, if you don't have anything else to d—"

"Splendid idea Florina; You won't regret it." Sain said gladly as he got up and packed his stuff.

"I better not," Florina said with a smile, "or you will."

"Duly noted." Sain said as he led his horse out of the cave.

A/N: I'm glad so many people think like me; The next update should be quicker. Please review. Next Up: Ilia.


	3. First Kiss

Chapter 3

I got this chapter out as soon as I could; I actually typed the whole thing today. As a warning, Florina will seem a little OOC in this chapter, butI hope I explain it well. Don't judge it until you read all the way through, and if you still feel like judging it, do it in a review. Now, time for reviewer responses.

**Nightmare3:** Thanks for the compliments. They mean a lot, coming from you. This chapter is the first in Ilia, with at least one more coming. If you thought the last chapter was funny, then hopefully this one will crack you up. Chapter 11 was as good a Sain chapter as any I've read, and I've read about all of them.

**Dairokkan: **I'm glad you like him. Although that second sentence may have seemed pointless to you, I welcome any information on my reviewers. Thanks.

**Black Lord 500: **Thank you. This is about average for update time, hope it's quick enough for you.

**Lemurian-Girl:** I'm glad you think so. There will be a little romance in this chapter, it's just toward the end. Thank you, I'm glad you think it's getting better.

**DarkPegasiKnight: **She wasn't so much yelling as rebuking Sain. Hope that clarifies things.

**JSB:** That was how I interepreted his actions. I think you'll know which direction I picked after reading this chapter. Have fun at camp; I eagerly await your return.

**CharCharWu: **No problem, I'm happy with any review, but especially ones from the authors I admire. Thank you, that means a lot. On Sain & Florina'spersonalities, I tried to make them human while staying as true as possible to their game personas. Glad you like it, hope this is soon enough.

**TweekinTinkaToy: **I loved tinker toys. Sorry, I just had to say that. Thank you, I try hard to make it believable. This takes place some monthes after Nergal's defeat. I appreciate your compliments, especially since they're coming from a fellow Sain-respecter.

That's all of them; Thank you all for reviewing. I hope this chapter pleases everyone as much as the last one. Please R&R

Chapter 3: First Kiss

The trip to Florina's village lasted perhaps half an hour, although it seemed much shorter to Sain. First of all, he had an attractive travel companion, which always makes the time go by faster. Add that to the fact that his thoughts were focused on how to explain this to Florina's sisters, who, if memory served him right, were VERY protective of their younger sister. 'I guess my best chance is to run into Fiora first; she would probably give us enough time to explain. Farina on the other hand…" Sain shuddered. He didn't even want to think of what might happen to him if they ran into Farina first.

"Hey Sis! What happened? You're two days late! What, you're with a man? Who's this? Introduce me!" Farina called out, excitedly.

Sain's face dropped. He tried to signal to Florina that she shouldn't mention his name just yet, but he was too slow. "Hey, Farina. You remember Sain, don't you?" Farina's smile froze.

"You haven't changed a bit; you're just as stunning as I remember." Sain said nervously, taking note of possible escape routes. Florina nudged him; Farina glared at him.

"Yeah, well he found me and brought me into a cave—"

"What? Sain, you'll pay for whatever you did to her!" Farina screamed as she charged Sain.

"Farina, please—" Florina tried to intercede, but to no avail.

"Please, let us explain!" Sain begged as he dodged a javelin.

"The time for explanations is over!" Farina said, jabbing a silver lance at Sain.

"I didn't realize it had even started." Sain quipped as he watched the lance go between his legs. 'Whew! If that had been a couple of inches higher, I'd never have to worry about this type of situation ever again.' Sain thought.

"Sain! Now is not the time for your smart comments." Florina chided.

"Right as usual, my dear." Sain responded, pecking her on the cheek as he ran past, causing Florina to blush.

"Florina, are you alright? Good. You'll pay for that!" Farina ran off before Florina could notify her of the fact that she really didn't mind, it had just caught her by surprise.

Just then, Fiora walked up, attracted by the commotion. "What exactly is going on here?' She inquired.

"Farina's chasing Sain because he took me to a cave and we were there for a couple of nights—"

"Fiora's calm façade vanished, only to be replaced with a look of cold rage. "Say no more, little sis; we'll take care of him." Fiora said as she brought out a slim lance.

"Fiora, he didn't… Oh not again." Florina said, perceiving that Fiora wasn't hearing a word of her explanation.

Sain, preoccupied with Farina and her very sharp lance, almost didn't notice Fiora until it was too late. He barely dodged the Farina's thrust, only to come face to face with Fiora. "Ah, thank St. Elimine you're here, Fiora. As the more sensible sister, surely you will let us explain." Fiora's only answer was to slowly approach him with her lance ready to strike. "Guess not." Was Sain's only comment as he ran as if his life depended on it (because it did.). Sain avoided them for as long as humanly possible, but with the advantage of numbers, anger, and, of course, weapons, the two finally forced him into a corner. 'I never thought I'd leave this world as a pin cushion. Oh well, at least my last sight in this realm will be one of beauty; I guess there are worse ways to die' Sain thought, staring at the three sisters as he prepared himself for death.

"STOP! Don't hurt him!" Florina screamed.

Sain found himself being tackled by a slender blue blur. 'Even better, dying with a beautiful woman in my arms.' Sain thought before he realized that Florina being between him and the spears greatly increased his chances of survival. "Thank you." He whispered in relief.

"Florina, what are you doing? Get out of the way so we can make him pay for hurting you!" Fiora and Farina exclaimed, considerably shocked at Florina's outburst.

"That's just it; he didn't hurt me in any way."

"But you said he took you to a cave." Her older sisters protested.

"Because I was outside, unconscious, and at the mercy of the blizzard."

"B-but you said he spent two nights with you there. Are you telling us that he didn't try anything during that whole time?" They protested again, starting to look uncomfortable.

"He built a fire to raise my body temperature the first night. And although he did sleep next to me that night," Her sister's hopes rose for a moment, "He says he didn't try anything—"

"You trust his word?" Farina exclaimed, tightening her grip on the lance.

Florina glared at her, stopping the outburst before it could go further. "Yes I do, because once I awoke, he didn't even make a move to approach me until I gave him permission." Florina looked at both her sisters in turn, as if daring them to interrupt her again. "Sain saved my life. Without him, I wouldn't be here. And I'll be damned if you think I'm going to let anyone hurt my savior." With that last statement she turned around and pulled Sain into a kiss. Sain's eyes widened in surprise, but he regained his composure in time to return the kiss. Fiora and Farina's jaws dropped. What had happened in that cave to change their Florina from the shyest lady around to someone who would actually initiate a kiss? When the kiss ended, Florina realized what she had just done. Blushing, she squeaked a quick "Sorry." before running off.

Everyone else was left standing in shock. Fiora finally broke the stalemate by stepping forward and offering her hand to Sain. "It looks like we owe you an apology. I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding." She glared at Farina, who muttered a quiet "What she said."

Sain shook the proffered hand and shook it, grateful to be alive. "Don't worry about it; now we're even." The Pegasus knights looked puzzled. "I have you to thank for running off any other potential suitors." Sain grinned.

The sisters laughed. "Okay, we can accept that. No hard feelings?" They inquired hopefully.

"None at all. Now, if you don't mind, I have a damsel in distress to comfort." Sain said as he started off in the direction Florina had left in.

"Uh, Sain?" Farina called out.

"Yes, dame Farina?" Sain replied, turning to face her.

"How about we lead you to the damsel's house, considering it would be hard to comfort her if you can't find her." Farina suggested with a grin.

"A fine suggestion. Lead on!" Sain responded with his usual ardor.

The trio stopped in front of one of the nicer houses in the villages. "Here it is. Now get in there and do your thing, Savior-boy." Farina said, chuckling.

"Yes ma'am." Sain answered with a smart salute.

After Sain entered the house, Farina sighed. "Sheesh. I can't believe I just said that to _Sain_."

"Me neither." Fiora replied, shaking her head.

Sain walked through the front door. "Hello? Florina? Are you in here?" Sain called into the house. He heard something up ahead, so he walked towards it. When he turned the corner, he saw Florina in the bathroom, crying. Sain quietly walked up to her an softly put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, then relaxed. "What's wrong? I'm not that bad of a kisser, am I?" Sain said, trying to cheer her up.

Florina smiled through her tears. "No, that's not it."

"I'm glad. Now what is it? You can tell me."

"It's nothing. I'm just releasing my emotions after my first time shouting at my sisters and my first kiss."

"It was your first as well?" Sain queried.

"Yes, what did you— Wait a minute, you can't expect me to believe that was your first kiss." Florina accused.

"My lady, you wound me." Sain said, feigning hurt. Florina couldn't take any more of this. She burst out laughing. "Well, if you want to get into _specifics_, then I can honestly call it my first kiss that saved my life."

Florina giggled. "Sain, what am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas, but I wouldn't want to risk your sisters walking in on us." Sain replied cheekily.

"I wouldn't care." Florina responded.

"Really?" Sain said hopefully.

"Gotcha." Florina said, "You should have seen the look on your face." She said, laughing.

"Oh, my lady, you are going to regret messing with my head like that." Sain said, grinning.

"What are you going to do about it, Sir Sain?" Florina mocked.

"This!" Sain exclaimed as he pinned her down and started tickling her feverishly.

"Oh-ha-ha-ha stop ha-ha it! Please ha-ha can't ha-ha breathe." Florina cried out.

Farina and Fiora rushed around the corner from where they had been eavesdropping. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." Fiora said. When they saw what was happening, they relaxed.

"Aww, they make such a cute couple. Come on, Fiora, I think we should _actually_ leave them now."

"Okay, I agree." Fiora said as they went out for a drink to celebrate their baby sister's newfound happiness.

A/N: Hope you liked it. If you did, review. If you didn't, review. If you just like to see your name on the internet, review. I really do pay attention to the reviews; your opinion counts! Now just go and review already, haha.


	4. Sain's partially Ruined Reputation

A/N: I'm back. College is starting, so the updates may be a little slower from here on out. Oh well, we'll all just have to deal with that. Now, on to reviewer responses, and boy are there a lot of them. 18! Amazing!.

**CharChar Wu:** Get back to writing right now! Just kidding, when you're not writing, you're reviewing, so I have nothing to complain about. Yes, Florina was a little forward, but that's how I imagine her if someone was about to harm her "savior." Also, she did run off afterwards, so I think she even surprised herself. On the characters' personalities, she may seem a tad more OOC from here on out, because Sain is going to be rubbing off on Florina, and she on him. Don't worry, they will keep most of their original personalities, they will just be tempered. Yes, the sisters still don't completely trust Sain, although there probably won't be another scene with them for a while.

**Daiokkan: **Ah, poor Sain, he had no idea. Ignorance is no excuse! That means he's going to need the money he's going to make from his next mission to pay Canas for copyright violation. Then he really will be poor Sain.

**Nightmare3:** Yes, Sain is in Ilia, and the women will see why he is famous. I know how you feel, my parent's are getting to be the same way. Feel free to rant, it gives me a glimpse into your life. And besides that, it's fun for me. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like it.

**z-animatr: **Glad you found and like it. TweekinTinkaToy has a really good on going SainFlorina fic. All the good Sain stories I've found are on my Favorites list. Enjoy.

**No one should pay to write: **Hahaha. With me, expect the unexpected. Glad you like it, and I would highly recommend TweekinTinkaToy's SainFlorina fic, I think you'd like it.

** Black Lord 500: **Thank you. You never know, I never gave a thought to to writing until this summer, and look where I am now.

**Aesahaettr's Might: **Thank you for the suggestion, it would have worked well. Don't worry, Sain and Florina will see some action, probably in about three chapters, if nothing changes.

**Mel: **Heh, to think.Again, expect the unexpected!

**Lemurian-Girl:** I'm glad. Keep reviewing, I always look forward to them. P.S. What is Lemurian?

**fe fan: **Thank you.

**silverfox09: **Feel free to alert me of any typos you see, I try to avoid them at all costs.

**FIREEMBLEMFREAK252: **Woohoo! Another good FE author. Thank you.

**sam: **This fic, end? You have nothing to worry about there. You'll know when this fic ends, and then you'll have the sequel to look forward to.

**Page-Chan: **Don't worry, it won't be short for much longer.

**TweekinTinkaToy: **No,no, this fic will continue for a long, long, long... ( I think you get the picture) time. And then there is the sequel. haha. And I look forward to your so-called "depressing drabble", so don't let me down.

**seraph: **Thank you, I try. They're my favorite too. Feel free to IM me anytime you see me online, my SN is on my profile.

**To All: **Thank you, I appreciate every review. Please R&R

Now, on to the story.

Chapter 4: Sain's (partially) Ruined Reputation

Sain and Florina lay on the bathroom floor, exhausted. "Now you know why nobody ever messes with me." Sain said with a grin.

"Because of your tickle attack?" Florina asked.

"It's not just any tickle attack; I'm a certified Master Tickler." Sain said with a straight face.

"Oh, that's not an easy title to obtain. I'm honored to have been tickled by one of the best." Florina responded seriously.

"My pleasure, my lady." Sain said.

Florina couldn't contain herself any longer. She burst out laughing. She leaned against Sain and relaxed. "You're one of a kind, Sain." Sain grinned. "At least, I hope so." Florina finished.

"I know I am, at least among men. You wouldn't let any other man get this close." Sain said.

"That's what you think." Florina replied.

"What? Who'd you let—" Sain started.

"Calm down; I was kidding." Florina assured him.

"I'm being a bad influence on you." Sain said, relaxing.

"And I'm being a good influence on you." Florina answered.

"Hmm, I better be careful or you might ruin my image."

"Too late." Florina said.

"Huh?" Sain questioned.

"My sisters will have ruined it by now." Florina stated.

"How's that?" Sain wondered.

"First, anyone who saw them lead you here would know you've changed. Second, anyone who didn't will hear about it in the bar, either from my sisters or from someone in the first group."

"Is your life really that big of news in your village?" Sain asked.

"Not usually, but this is the first time a man has been in this house since my father left." Florina said.

"I hope I can bring as much joy into your life as he did pain." Sain said solemnly.

"If anyone can, it's you." Florina said.

"After all, how many people in the world could possibly be as fun as me?" Sain asked.

"A few, but they didn't rescue me from a snowy demise like you, my savior." Florina said.

"Their loss, my gain, my lady." Sain responded.

Unbeknownst to our two lovebirds, a small crowd was gathering in front of the house. There was a low murmur going on throughout the group.

"Have you heard? There's a man in Florina's house. With Florina."

"(gasp) Are you sure? I don't hear any screeching."

"It's true. I live across the street, and I saw Florina run in there crying. A few minutes later, her sisters showed up with a man in a green cloak, and he went inside."

"(gasp) Her sisters let a man be alone with Florina?"

"Well, they followed him into the house, but, yes, they did leave a couple of minutes later."

"What do you think they're doing in there?"

"Run up there and see for yourself."

"Hmm, do you hear something?" Sain asked Florina.

"Yeah, I think it's been going on for some time now." Florina answered.

"Want me to check it out?" Sain inquired.

"Nah, this _is_ my house; I should probably go see what's happening." Florina said, getting to her feet.

"I'll be right behind you if you need me." Sain said, standing as well.

Florina walked to the front window and peeled the curtains back far enough for her to look outside. "Eep!" She screeched, and then hid behind Sain.

"What is it, my lady?" Sain asked, concern visible on his face.

"M-men. L-lots of m-men. P-please make them go away, my savior." Florina pleaded.

"No problem." Sain opened the door, and his jaw dropped. Florina had failed to mention the number of women with the men. Florina nudged Sain, and he remembered why he had opened the door in the first place. The murmur rose in volume as the crowd noticed Sain. "Good sirs, I am afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're making Florina nervous." Sain called out above the crowd noise.

"How come you don't frighten her?" One of the men accused.

"I trapped her in a cave for a couple of nights." Sain said with a grin.

"How dare you? You'll pay for whatever you did to Florina!" A woman yelled out.

Florina stepped out from behind Sain. "Everyone relax. Sain didn't trap me, per se, he rescued me from a blizzard and we were snowed in for a couple nights." Florina explained.

"Sain? As in the mercenary Sain? Isn't he the one famous for womanizing?" The same woman called out.

"My dear, if your perceptiveness is as great as your beauty, then surely you wouldn't have been drawn in by those awful rumors. Hey, I was just kidding!" Sain said as Florina dragged him back to the door.

"Does that answer your question?" Florina asked, trying to hide a smile.

"And you fell for him?" One of the men asked incredulously.

"He's really not that bad." Florina defended her savior.

"Listen to the lady, she knows what she's talking about." Sain agreed.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to give Sain a tour of the village." Florina said.

Noticing that no one seemed to be leaving, Sain called out, "Don't you have something better to do with your time?"

"Are you kidding? This is the biggest piece of news here since the three sisters helped in the defeat of Nergal." Someone in the crowd replied.

"Wow, I guess you're more well-known than I thought." Sain said to Florina, who blushed.

"I guess maybe I should have warned you." Florina said nervously.

"No, I like learning new aspects of my lady." Sain said, pecking Florina on the cheek.

"Please, my savior, not in front of everyone.' Florina said, blushing.

"Why not? I like showing off my lady." Sain said, nuzzling closer to Florina.

"What do you want to do first?" Florina asked, accepting his actions for now.

"Hmm, I haven't taken you out on a true date yet. Let's go to a nice restaurant." Sain suggested.

"Oh, Sain, you don't have to do that." Florina said.

"We could probably get a private room." Sain said suggestively.

"Sain!" Florina said, shocked.

"Just to get away from the crowd, of course." Sain justified.

"Oh, then I guess that's acceptable." Florina said.

"Lead on, my lady." Sain said.

"Right this way, my savior." Florina replied.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Sain asked as he was led through the streets.

"Well, there's this really unique restaurant, Mountain High. I've heard a lot of good things about it, although I haven't actually been there." Florina said.

"That changes today, my lady." Sain told her.

"Here we are, my savior." Florina announced.

Sain stood still, his mouth gaping. In front of him was the largest building he had ever seen. It was easily five stories high and took up the entire city block. When they walked inside, he was amazed all over again. The place was designed to look like a mountain, and was very realistic. "Brrr, it's even cold like a mountain." Sain commented.

A well-dressed waiter appeared in front of them. "How may I help you today?" He inquired.

"We'd like your best private dining area, if possible." Sain requested.

"Ah, I see we have a first-time customer. Let me explain how Mountain High is set up. First of all, all of our dining areas are private, and every area is unique. The areas you have to choose from tonight are as follows: the Waterfall Lounge, the Serene Lake (canoe included), the Hot Springs—"

"Wait, did you just say Hot Springs?" Sain asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's a popular choice among couples." The waiter replied.

"But I don't have a swimsuit." Florina mentioned.

"Is that a problem?" Sain inquired innocently.

"Sain!" Florina exclaimed, aghast.

"Not to worry, ma'am, we provide tailored swimsuits for our guests." The waiter intervened.

"I don't know…" Florina mused.

"Please, my lady, take pity on a poor, cold soul. I haven't been warm since I arrived." Sain appealed.

"I don't know; can I trust you?" Florina asked, hiding a grin.

"Of course, my lady." Sain answered.

"Then, my savior, I give my consent." Florina agreed.

"Great, you won't regret it. We'll take the Hot Springs." Sain told the waiter.

"Follow your attendants. They will take you to the fitting rooms." The waiter said as a man and a woman appeared and motioned for Sain and Florina to follow them.

"I look forward to seeing you presently, my lady." Sain said as he was led away.

"As do I, my savior." Florina responded, shaking her head at Sain's ways.

A/N: I have only two words to say about the next chapter: Hot. Springs. Now please go review.


	5. The Hot Springs

A/N: Well, here it is, the much Hot Springs chapter. Actually, this only the first one; the total will depend on how long I can write about it. Well, onto reviewer responses.

**IMPORTANT: There is a new rule on this site that forbids authors fromresponding to reviews. There isa petition going around to try and reverse this decision. Any authors reading this, please send your pen name andtheemail address you use for this site in an email to either myself or raging hobo; our email addresses are on our respective profiles. Thank you.**

**Dairokkan: **My sentiments exactly.

**TweekinTinkaToy: **Here it is, now stop pestering me! Just kidding, please don't. If you did, my life woiuld get so much more boring. I love our conversations, don't ever think otherwise. There's only one reason our conversations end, and thet's the all important sleep factor.

**FIREEMBLEMFREAK252:** Woah, calm down boy. Here's the chapter, so you can stop squealing now.

**CharChar Wu:** Yes she was. I can't help it, I'm too impatient at the moment to wait for her to come around at her own pace. Don't expect her to be that way again, I do try to keep her in as in-character as possible, she just rushed into it without thinkingto save Sain. Yes, this is a Hot Springs scene, but my characters don't have any "Silent Springslove potion" -cough viagra cough-.

**Lemurian-Girl: **You'll see what happens. I loved that as well. Ah, I've played Golden Sun, just not recently, thanks for the info.

**z-animatr: **Oh, it will be, at least I hope so. Better yet, there's still more to come.

**Nightmare3: **Fiora, calm down. There aren't any perverted scenes. Well not really. Don't relax yet though. Who knows what may happen in the next couple chapters? (wink wink)

**Black Lord 500: **I always have time for a loyal reviewer. Thanks for the complements, and I'll review your fic as soon as I post this.

**Page-Chan: **Glad you're happy. I love making people happy.

**All:** Thank you for the reviews. I read each and every one and take any suggestions into account.

I just wanted to apologize to anyone who thinks Florina is WAY out-of-character. I'm too impatient to let her come around at her pace. This fic would be around chapter 5 before she'd talk to Sain, 10 before she'd let him near him, etc. Only 9 reviews? Oh well, go on and read the story. Please R&R

Chapter 5

Sain followed his attendant, looking forward to the Hot Springs, not to mention the sight of Florina in a swimsuit. 'I wonder if it will be a bikini?' Sain wondered, grinning.

"We have arrived, sir. The man inside will assist you" The man announced, interrupting Sain's daydream.

"Thank you, sir." Sain replied, entering the room.

"Ah, a customer. Just stand right there." A man said, pointing to a spot in the center of the room. "Strip down to your underwear; this should only take a moment." The man said.

"I think I've used that as a pick-up line before." Sain mused as he stripped.

"Haha, I guess that makes you Sain. How did Florina ever fall for you?" The man asked as he took measurements.

"Wow, word sure spreads fast in this town." Sain commented.

"Heh, I suppose. But one warning," The man said as he gave the measurements to the tailor. "if you hurt Florina, you won't have to worry about ever looking at another woman again, because your eyes would be the first thing we'd remove" The man cautioned.

Sain gulped. "Don't worry, sir. I would never dream of hurting Florina." He replied.

"Good to hear. Ah, here is your suit. The changing room is right in there, and the Hot Springs are on the other side." The man said, pointing to a door.

"Thanks." Sain said as he walked toward the door.

"Sain?" Sain turned. "Good luck, I'm sure you'll be great for our Florina." The man called out.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Sain responded.

Sain looked at his new swimsuit. It was nice, he decided. It had a picture of hot springs in the mountains, and the words Mountain High Hot Springs stitched over the picture. He left the changing room, and saw a waiter standing outside the springs.

"Sir, I'll be your waiter today. When you and your companion are ready to order or need any assistance, pull on this string and I'll be right with you." The man said, walking off.

Sain decided to read the menu while he waited for Florina to appear. When he opened the menu, his eyes bulged at the prices for the items. He no longer had any doubt that this was the finest restaurant in town. "Heh, good thing I've been thrifty with the money I've earned. I better not let Florina see this, I doubt she would ever let me buy anything on this menu for her if she knew how much it cost."

"How much what cost?" Sain started when he heard Florina's voice.

"Nothi—" Sain stopped and stared. He didn't think there was anything that could leave him speechless after his years of experience of flirting with girls. Boy was he wrong.

"Uh, Sain? What's wrong?" Florina asked, blushing under Sain's stare.

"Uh. You. Bikini." Sain stuttered, seemingly in shock.

Florina followed his gaze and blushed even deeper. "Oh! I told them it was too small. Don't worry; I'll go change into a one-piece suit." Florina said, trying to cover her exposed skin while walking back to the changing room, still blushing. '**See, I told you he was a pervert. Did you see how he was staring at you? **Maybe he was just shocked. **Sure, just keep…' **Florina ignored her irrational side. 'He was acting strange though. Do I really have that much of an effect on him?' Florina wondered.

Florina's last statement had triggered something in Sain's mind, freeing him from his incapacitated state. He quickly reacted, taking Florina's hand and leading her back to the hot springs before gathering his wits so he could speak again. "The suit's fine. You look great. Now stop worrying and get in the springs. Careful, the water's hot." Sain said, stepping into the springs and putting a hand out to Florina.

"Where's the waiter?" Florina wondered out loud, noticing that there was no one else around except for herself and Sain.

"Oh, he told me that he would come out when we were ready to order." Sain reassured. "So, do you want to order now or later?" Sain asked.

"I'm hungry; pass me a menu so I can see what I want." Florina said, still trying to cover herself.

"Uh," Sain thought quickly. "Don't trouble yourself; I'll read the choices to you. Relax and let my voice chase all your cares away" Sain said as he started to rub Florina's back while reading the menu items. "Okay, have you decided?" Sain asked when he finished.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Florina asked, opening her eyes.

"Did you hear a single word I said?" Sain asked.

"No," Florina said sheepishly, "with the springs and the back rub, I just couldn't concentrate." Florina said sheepishly, "Your voice is very soothing though."

"How about I order this." Sain said.

"What is it?" Florina asked.

"It's called 'Dinner for two when your date didn't hear any of the menu items because she couldn't concentrate because of the combined relaxation power of the hot springs, the back rub you're giving her, and the sound of your voice.'"

"You're kidding." Florina turned to face Sain.

"Not at all. See, it's right here." Sain said, pointing at the item. "It has a sample of many of the house specialties, along with a bottle of fine wine.

"Sounds expensive." Florina said hesitantly. "I don't want to trouble you."

"Think of it as compensation for all the other dates you've missed out on." Sain grinned. "It's no trouble at all." Sain rang the bell. When the waiter appeared, Sain gave him the order, and the man left once more.

"Okay, it's my turn."

"Hmm?" Sain asked.

"You've been treating me like a lady; now it's my turn to return the favor." Florina stated.

"That's okay; you don't have to treat me like a lady." Sain said with a straight face.

Florina laughed. "But you'd be such a lovely lady. We could get you in a cute Pegasus skirt and paint your nails." Florina laughed at the picture her mind presented, Sain's well-toned body in a tiny skirt. 'Where did that thought come from?' Florina wondered; she'd never though of a guy in that way before. Florina moved behind Sain and start massaging his back **'You can thank me for that thought. **Wha-? **I'm the part of you that you've been repressing for as long as I've been around; I'm the part of you that likes guys. Thank you for finally getting past that stupid irrational side; she's been influencing you for way too long. **You two know each other? **I prefer to call her a professional acquaintance. Anyway, forget her; you and I are going to have so much fun. **How do you figure? **Look down at Sain' **Florina did as told. 'Okay, so what? **You are one lucky girl. **Why do you say that? **Sain has the perfect body. He's tan, he's muscular, and I bet he's no slouch in bed eith—' **Florina gasped.

"Is something wrong, Florina?" Sain inquired, turning around.

'**Good job, you got him to show his better side. **That wasn't my intention, and you know it! **Maybe not, but it was mine.' **"Uh, n-no. I-I'm fine; thank you for asking." Florina said nervously. **'Look down.' **Against her better judgment, Florina obeyed. **'See that bulge in his pants? That's a good indi—' **"Eep!" Florina squeaked.

"Florina?" Sain looked worried for a second, till he followed her gaze. "Who knew my innocent little Florina had a naughty side?" Sain said with a sparkle in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Florina said a little too quickly.

Sain pulled her close. "Okay, whatever you say." He whispered into her ear.

'**Kiss him.'**

Luckily, before she could contemplate this latest demand, Sain pulled her a little further into the springs. "Come on; let's dance." He said.

"Huh? N-no! I can't!" Florina protested.

"Why not?" Sain questioned.

"I-I don't know how. Florina admitted sheepishly. "I've been afraid of men for so long; I never saw a reason to learn."

"Well, we'll just have to change that." Sain said with a grin, "Luckily for you, yours truly is a master dancer."

Florina smiled, "A master dancer as well? What else have you mastered?" Florina asked.

"You know I can't tell you; it's so much more fun if you find out for yourself. Now, for the first lesson." Sain said, bringing her close to himself.


	6. The Ramifications of a Power Failure

Sorry about the long update time, with college, sports, beta reading, and recreational reading, writing got pushed to the back burner. I apologize in advance if it happen again. I hope it won't, but it's a possibility.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

**Important: There is a new FFN rule that bans authors from responding to reviews. There is a petition to reverse this ruling. If any author wants to sign this petition, please send your FFN name and email address via email to either myself or raging hobo. Thank you.**

Now, onto reviewer responses.

**TweekinTinkaToy: **My fellow, and in my humble opinion, better, Sain fic author. Thank you. Haha, I bet he is. Sorry for the wait; I'm a terrible procrastinator. Oh yeah, thanks for the random plot bunnies. You know what I mean.

**Dairokkan: **Haha, I'm sorry, but here's another one.

**CharChar Wu: **Yeah, she's gonna stay that way...after this chapter. Haha, you'll see what I mean. But rest assured, she probably won't act like she soes in this chapter ever again.

**Nightmare3: **You thought that was her naughty side? Well-l-l, just wait and see what I have in store for you this chapter, hahaha. Sain will need a professional body guard to protect himself from Fiora, if she reads this.

**Lemurian-Girl: **Does Florina have a naughty side? Read on to find out.

**z-animatr: **Stuff is a good word to describe it. They're in about chest-deep water to Florina, so it's sorta like slow motion ballroom dancing, if you can picture it.

**Maxmagnus20019: **Glad to make you happy.

**Renzokuken-sama: **I'm glad, and thank you.

**Black Lord 500: **I'm glad you think so. And it will stay that way. You may not think so after you read this chapter, but just trust me. I loved your comment at the end about your talking to women.

**JSB: **It does sound cool. I'm sorry if it's rushed; I'm an impatient person.

**FIREEMBLEMFREAK252: **Glad I can make you laugh.

**Page-Chan: **Sort of an angel-devil thing. Pretty much the same concept, although slightly different personalities. Yes, that does present an interesting picture.

**To All: **Thank you for the reviews; they were all great. I love you guys.

Anyone who likes this fic should definitely check out Restoring Honor, by TweekinTinkaToy. While you're at it, make sure to review her humor fic, Ultimate Survivor Challenge: Fire Emblem Style! Both are excellent fics. Now for the story...

Chapter 6: The Ramifications of a Power Failure

"Sain! What are you doing?" Florina exclaimed, resisting. **'You know you like it.'**

"Okay, first things first. You're way too tense. Before anything else, you must relax."

"O-okay." Florina tried to do follow his instructions.

"Okay, time for drastic measures." Sain said as he turned Florina so that her back was facing him. "Release all your tension." He coached as he began to massage her arms and back.

Florina couldn't resist. Sain was just too good at this. **'If this is how good he makes you feel with just normal physical contact, just imagine- **Be quiet! **You're just saying that because you know it's true.'**

"Good." Sain's voice interrupted Florina's internal conversation. "Girls have the easy part; all you have to do is follow my lead." Sain said as he started a simple dance step. "One, two, and three and four. Now you try it." Florina did so, albeit haltingly. "Okay, now together." Sain said as he put one hand on her waist and took hold of her hand with his other. "Now, put your free hand on my shoulder." They went through the steps. "This is how you dance with someone you don't know very well. Do you feel that you know me?" Sain asked.

"Not in the least." Sain's face fell. "But I do trust you." Florina finished.

"And for that I am glad. When dancing with someone you are close to, you dance closer, like this." Sain said as he pulled Florina to him, putting his arm around her waist.

"Eep!" Florina nearly jumped in surprise at Sain's action.

"What did I tell you about staying relaxed?" Sain asked with a grin. "Now, put your arm around my neck."

Florina slowly performed the desired action, and, to her surprise, found the position quite comfortable. **'Ahh, after all these years, to finally get to be held by a man. See what you've been missing out on?' **For once, Florina had to agree with her braver side.

"One two three four." Sain counted out the steps at first, then let his voice fade away as he saw that Florina didn't need it. When Florina rested her head, Sain smiled, 'Looks like Florina is getting more comfortable around me all the time.

"Eh-hem," The waiter cleared his throat, "Dinner is served." He finished as he set the tray on the table in the shallow part of the springs and left.

"Well, we'll continue this lesson at a later time. Because I don't know about you, but after a couple of weeks of rations, I'm ready for some real food."

"Sounds good to me; I'm famished." Florina agreed.

Sain waded over to the table and poured the wine into the two glasses. "I propose a toast: To the continued success of the relationship between the shyest, and loveliest, lady and her shining savior."

"Hear hear." Florina smiled at Sain's flowery language and raised her glass to the toast.

"Now, my lady, let me present the appetizers. We have fresh-baked bread, fine cheeses, home grown salads, and fresh oysters. For the main meal, there is succulent Lobster Vahine. And for desert, enjoy the delectable chocolate truffles." Sain announced, grinning when he saw the oysters.

"Wow, fresh oysters! These are a rare delicacy in Ilia, since we're so far from any major body of water." Florina exclaimed, popping a few in her mouth and chasing them with a sip of wine.

"Nothing less than the best for my lady." Sain said, biting into a piece of bread.

"Mmm, I never knew oysters would be so tasty; they practically melt in your mouth." Florina said, eating a couple more with a slice of bread.

"Ooh, Florina, you have to try this lobster; it's heaven." Sain said after having a bite. Florina reached for a taste, but Sain stopped her. "Let me help you with that." Sain said, giving her a bit of the lobster.

Florina blushed at the action, but opened her mouth and accepted the lobster. Sain was right; it was better than anything she could remember tasting ever before.

'This is just perfect. I don't think anything could ruin this moment' The two mercenaries thought. Just then, the lights failed, and the room went black. "What's going on?" Florina said, worried.

"I'm not sure. We should stay close." Sain said.

"Eep.!" Florina screeched, feeling something touch her hand.

"Don't worry; it's just me." Sain comforted her, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

Suddenly, light came through around the door. When it opened, it revealed their waiter, holding a couple of candles. "It seems we are experiencing a temporary power outage. These should provide you with light until the problem can be fixed. As recompense, your meal is on the house. We apologize for the inconvenience." The man turned to leave, and then glanced back. "I presume everything else is to your liking?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. The food is magnificent." The couple assured him. "Even better, now it's free." Sain quipped. Florina smiled, but caught herself in time to give him a look.

"Ah, good, good. Well, I shall be going now. If you should require anything, feel free to ring the bell." The man said as he left to deal with other patrons, hoping they would be as agreeable as this couple.

"Brrr, it's so cold." Florina commented.

"I bet the springs are heated electronically." Sain said, moving closer to Florina. "Here, let's share body heat; it'll keep us warm.

"As long as you don't try anything." Florina said, already moving closer to him. **'I wish he would; I'd love to get some action'**

"Wow, A candlelight dinner for our first date. So romantic, I'm glad I thought of it." Sain said, lightening the mood.

Florina laughed "How do you figure?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh? Didn't you know? I set this whole scene up. I'm friends with the woman upstairs." Sain said with a straight face.

"You don't know Saint Elimine!" Forina accused, startled at Sain's blasphemy.

"Saint Elimine? No, of course not. I know Stella, the janitor. She agreed to do me this favor, since I rescued her chickens." Sain replied, struggling to suppress a smile.

"You didn't really do that, did you?" Florina didn't believe him, but doubts were starting to creep into her mind. **'You never know; Sain is an amazing man'**

Sain couldn't contain himself any longer. "Hahaha, No, I didn't do that." Florina hit him in the arm. "What would you have done if I had?" Sain asked seriously.

"This, for worrying me," Florina hit him again. **'You know that's not all you want to do to him' **Florina didn't know if it was the wine affecting her, but she actually agreed with her braver side. **'Do it. You know you want to.' **Florina didn't even have to ask what 'it' was; she already knew. "And this, for going through so much trouble just to impress me." She claimed his lips in a deep kiss.

"I lied. I did arrange this." Sain said, in shock from the kiss.

"Really?" Florina looked at Sain closely.

"If I said yes, would you let me kiss you?" Sain asked, his face hopeful.

"No," Sain's face fell. "But I will if you tell me the truth." She finished. **'Nice one; couldn't haven't said it better myself.' **Florina wasn't sure why she had said it, but she couldn't take her words back. Furthermore, she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"I had nothing to do with it." Sain said quickly, before passionately kissing Florina. To his surprise, she returned his kiss with just as much feeling. "Are you sure you don't have any experience in this area?" Sain asked when they separated for air.

"Not with men." Florina replied.

"You've kissed girls!" Sain exclaimed.

"Gotcha." Florina responded.

"Why, you. I oughta—" Sain started.

"You oughta what?" Florina asked. **'You know full well what he oughta do; the question is, will he?' **

"This" Sain said, before moving in for another kiss.

'**I guess that answers my question.' **Instead of breaking away when the kiss ended, Florina pressed her body closer to Sain. She took his hand and moved it to the clasp holding her top on.

This startled Sain, to say the least. "Florina, do you know what you're doing?" He asked hesitantly.

"What do you think?" Florina asked as she undid the clasp with a quick flick of his wrist. **'YES! YOU GO GIRL!' **Her braver side was excited, apparently.

What neither of them knew was that someone else had also heard Sain's previous question.

A/N: Before any of you bite my head off for Florina being _way_ out of character, there is a method to my madness. 1) Oysters are an aphrodisiac 2) She's had quite a bit of wine, and it doesn't take much to affect her 3) She's being influenced even further by her braver side. What's going to happen? Review and find out.


	7. She's Back

Wow. I hope you guys appreciate this. This is my fastest update _ever_ for this fic. Which has a lot to do with a lot of free time in which I had nothing to do but write. Don't expect me to update again at this rate; you're lucky to get it once, hahaha. **The petition to reverse the FFN rule is still up. Please send me your author name and email address to sign it.**

**TweekinTinkaToy and I are trying to recruit authors to write Sain fics. We prefer Sain-Florina(**obviously**) but any fic that portrays Sain well would be appreciated. You can contact me via AIM or email of you have any questions. Both are on my profile.**

Okay, now for my favorite part: reviewer responses. Which is shorter this time, hopefully due to my quick update time.

**TweekinTinkaToy: **My favorite reviewer and supplier of evil plot bunnies. Thanks for all your help. Haha, yes, my fic is actually a warning on the severe consequences of suppressing your true feelings for too long. You have good reason to fear for Sain; I don't know if anyone could keep up with Florina, after all, there are three of her. No, the rating is gonna stay right where it is. I can't write anything deserving of a higher rating; it would go against the very fiber of my being as a writer.

**z-animatr:** You are offically dubbed my most creative reviewer for the words you use for the situations I provide. Congratulations on the achievement; I look forward to your comments on this chapter.

**FIREEMBLEMFREAK252: **Hahaha, your review made me laugh. I'm glad you llike it.

**Lemurian-Girl: **Sorry about the short chapters; my chapters will al be about the same length. At the start of a fic, I pick a target word count and try to stick pretty close to it. That's the method of my madness.

**JSB: **Surprisingly, the answer is none of the above. But you'll find out who it was at the start of the chapter.

**Dairokkan: **Haha, yes she is.

**CharChar Wu: **Yes, there is a method to my madness, as I'm getting fond of saying. You were the only one to catch the anachonism, even if it was meant to be there. Congratulations on being a sharp reader.

**Page-Chan: **Haha, yes, fear the power of alcohol. Listen to Brad Paisley's single 'Alcohol' to hear a couple of reasons. It's a funny song. I amazed even myself with this update; crazy what you can do with a couple of hours of free time.

**Nightmare3: **You made it just in time. Thanks for the compliments. On a side note, TweekinTinkaToy and I are trying to recruit fellow Sain writers (See bold note above). We'd be honored if you'd help our cause.

Chapter 7: She's Back

"Florina, do you know what you're doing?" The question was simple enough, but it was enough to trigger something that had only recently been suppressed in Florina's mind.

You guessed it: her irrational side. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT'S A GUY?' _To say she was frantic would have been an understatement.**'Don't listen to her; don't deny yourself the pleasure any longer. **_You're about to lose something you can never recover. Do you really want that?' _The voice was calmer now, although it still had more than a tinge of nervousness. Florina hesitated; what was she doing? **'NO! Don't listen! She's only trying to confuse you! We're so close; don't deny me now!' **Now it was the braver side's turn to be frantic.

Sain sensed her hesitation. "Are you ok?" He asked, visibly concerned.

"Eep! I am most certainly not okay! I'm in a skimpy bathing suit, and I nearly took that off! I was one wrong move from losing my virginity! Please. Go. Away!" Florina screeched, running back to her changing room.

Sain stood still for a minute, shocked at her outburst. But just for a minute. Then his chivalrous reflexes kicked in, after years of training for situations such as this. Sain followed Florina, knocking on her door. "Please, Florina, tell me what's wrong. I promise to do anything I can to help." Sain said, vexed by Florina's sudden change in personality. When there was no answer, Sain paused for a moment, then made up his mind and opened the door, which Florina had neglected to lock in her haste. The sight made his eyes bulge, and he nearly fainted from blood loss.

"Eeep! Sain! I should've known you were too good to be true! You're just trying to bed another pretty girl. I wish I had left you to my sisters!" Florina was standing there, in all her glory. Translated: she was in the middle of changing. _'I told you he was no good! Just like all men! Hmmph. _**Florina, think for a minute. If he was really like that, wouldn't he have tried something before now? **_You've haven't even known him for three days! _**Maybe, but the first two were in a cave. He could have done anything he wanted with you anytime during that period, but he was a perfect gentleman. Personally, I would have preferred it if he had tried something, but now isn't the time to dwell on what might have been. Just give him a chance to explain himself.' **Florina calmed down enough to know that her braver side was making sense. 'Fine, he gets one chance.'

Sain turned around as quick as humanly possible. For once, he cursed his phenomenal reflexes. Oh well, he had more important things to worry about at the moment. "Florina, please listen to me. I swear I didn't mean to do that. I was worried about you when you ran off like that. Then when you didn't answer the door…" Sain didn't have to continue.

"You…You were worried about me?" Florina asked hesitantly. _'Don't fall for it! He's just trying to trick you!' _Florina ignored the voice.

"Of course I was worried about you. First you started acting strange, and then you got upset and ran off. Although I won't deny that I liked the change, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything rash."

"You liked the change?" Florina asked, doubts about Sain creeping into her mind. Well, actually, it would be more accurate to say they were yelled into her mind. _'I told you he was a pervert; he admitted it himself!' _

"Well, yeah, any red-blooded male would. But I don't need you to change. I like you just the way you are. If you're comfortable, then I'm comfortable." Sain said kindly.

"Do you mean that?" Florina asked timidly.

"With all my heart; I don't want to lose you." Sain said solemnly.

"Oh, Sain!" Florina threw herself onto Sain's back, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight embrace.

Sain stumbled from the unexpected impact, landing face first just outside the door.

The waiter chose that time to check in on them. Noticing Florina's state of undress and their suggestive position, he said the only thing that came to mind, "Mountain High cannot be held responsible for any children conceived on restaurant property. Although we do ask that you hang a sign on the door if you ever decide to return." Before either of the mercenaries could explain, he promptly turned around and exited the room.

"Umm, Florina?" Sain said.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should get your suit on before we go back to our meal." Sain suggested. "It's not like _I_ mind, but I don't know if I'd be able to focus on the food. You wouldn't want me to starve, would you?"

"Oh!" Florina blushed deeply and dashed back to the changing room to retrieve her suit. _I can't believe you just let two guys see you naked! And you were even lying on top of one of them! _**Unfortunately, he still had his clothes on. Make sure you fix that part next time. **_What are you talking about? There isn't going to be a next time, is there, Florina?_** Of course there's going to be a next time.'** Florina shut out the argument and concentrated on changing so she could return to her date. Wow, that sounded weird. Whoever would have thought that she'd be on a date with any guy, much less a world-famous womanizer? Although to be fair, he was much different than she had expected him to be. In fact, other than her sisters, Sain hadn't looked at another girl since they met. Well, except for those girls in the crowd earlier today. And the lady they passed on the way to the restaurant. And the receptionist…Okay, she still had a ways to go in that area, but at least he hadn't hit on any of them. Except for that one lady in the crowd. But he _did _say he was kidding. That was a start, wasn't it? Florina sighed, how had she ever fallen for him in the first place? An even better question: how had _he _ever fallen for_ her_? She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. Heck, she hadn't even been the prettiest girl in Lyn's or Eliwood's armies. She most certainly wasn't the most outgoing or sociable. What _did_ he see in her? He was smooth, well-known (although not exactly well-respected), witty, and, dare she say it, handsome. Any girl would be lucky to have him. She, on the other hand, was… well, herself. She couldn't think of another way to say it. She decided to ask Sain about it when she returned; after all, she couldn't have doubts about Sain nagging at the back of her mind. Or in her case, yelling and arguing in the front of it.

Sain looked up to see Florina exiting the changing room. He smiled at her return; he didn't like having her out of his sight. It brought back too many painful memories of dates who had left, never to reappear. "Welcome back, my lady. Come join me in finishing this delicious meal." Sain invited charmingly.

"Thank you, my savior. Although I do believe I'll forgo the oysters and wine this time around." Florina blushed.

"Ah, if that is your decision, I shall respect it." Sain feigned disappointment.

Florina giggled. "Sain, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Florina inquired.

"You just did." Sain grinned.

"You know what I mean." Florina shook her head at Sain's antics.

"Of course, it's just fun to take your words literally. You don't need my permission to ask a question; in fact, I wish you'd ask more of them." Sain said.

"Okay, Sain…Why?" Florina asked quietly.

"Umm…Why not?" Sain suggested. Seeing Florina's disapproving frown, he apologized, "I'm sorry; I'll let you finish."

"Why…" Now that she had decided to ask, it had suddenly become really hard to get the words out of her mind and onto her tongue. Seeing Sain patiently waiting, she continued, "Why…did you… pick me? You probably had hordes of women to choose from. Why did you stay with me after the storm? Why are we together now? What's so special about _me_?" Once she got started, the words all came out in a rush.

Sain chuckled softly. "I was wondering when you'd ask that question. In fact, I've been expecting you to ask that from the moment I accompanied you to this village. But if I'm to answer your question, you must answer one of mine when I'm finished. Agreed?"

Florina nodded; this answer was too important for her to refuse Sain's request. Besides, with any luck, it might actually quiet, or at least calm down, those annoying voices. **_'Who are you calling annoying?' _**Florina sighed inwardly; two heads might be better than one, but one voice certainly made life simpler than two.

"Okay…" Sain started into his response.

A/N: For any of you who only read these endnotes, make sure to check out the bold sections in my pre-chapter notes. Don't forget to send me your signatures, to write Sain fics, and review.


	8. Answer Time

Wow. This chapter is so long (over 1000 words longer than usual). Well, Florina's braver side has a lot more lines in this chapter. So if you don't understand something written in bold, don't go ask your parents what it means. Time for reviewer responses.

**z-animatr:** Haha, my sentiments exactly. Yes, pity the waiter, but at least he notified them of company policy. Of course Florina's up there, she just has some self-esteem problems. Your favorite? I'm honored.

**Lemurian-Girl: **1.Thank you. 2. We understand; we need all the signatures we can get, but we don't go around sniping those who don't sign. We use a broadsword instead. 3. I'm glad to hear it, and I can't wait to read it.

**Dairokkan: **Haha, the answers to your questions will be revealed in this "episode."

**TweekinTinkaToy: **Come back! Stupid time difference means I hardly get to talk to you! Ok, just had to get that out of my system. Yes, I consider the voices one of my better ideas as well. Thanks for the plot bunny, and I hope your power adapter keeps working.

**JSB:** Yay, I'm glad. I'll have to review it. I don't mind that it's Sain-Fiora, it'll provide a little variety, and we'll take any Sain fics we can get. She won't go insane (she's already there, hahaha). Sain gets a little closer from here on out.

**Black Lord 500: **Don't worry about it, last chapter was a really quick update. Good luck with High School; remember to have fun. You're right; she's not that type.

**Nightmare3: **Glad you liked it. Hope you didn't hurt your tongue too badly. Thanks for signing the petition, and welcome to the team.

**Cheese Police: **Wow, I'm honored to recieve your first review. Please continue.

**aznidiot324:** Another new reviewer. Glad you liked it. Please keep reviewing.

**renzokuken-sama: **Wow, that was deep. I never analyzed it quite that throughly, but you were pretty accurate. I enjoy our conversations immensely.

Thank you as always for the reviews. I was so happy to see the number of my reviewers who read my author's notes. I'm proud of you. The petition will be closing soon, so sign while you can. We'll always be accepting new members of the Sain-author community. Now, onto the story!

Chapter 8

"Okay, I'm going to answer your questions one at a time; it's easier that way. Why did I pick you? Well, I like to think of it as destiny. I doubt this could ever have happened if I hadn't rescued you during that blizzard. If I hadn't found you there, either from different actions on your part, or from someone else finding you first, we'd probably still be where we left off after we defeated the dragon. I really did like you then, but I didn't have any way to get close to you."

"Oh, Sain, I'm sorry." Florina said, regretting her actions that had caused him pain during that time. Both mental and physical pain, since Lyn had attacked Sain a couple of times when he had tried to approach her. **'Yeah, I don't think he's the type to be into that kind of stuff.'**

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're with me now. On the hordes of women, it really depends on your definition of horde. But that doesn't really matter, because none of them really knew me. They only knew my reputation. And any woman who wants me because of my reputation probably isn't looking to settle down, if you know what I mean." Sain grinned. **'Forget about settling; I just want him down, if you know what I mean.' **Florina blushed.

"Why did I stay with you after the storm? Mostly because of the time we shared in the cave. I really didn't have a definite plan; I was just wandering, and going with you sounded better than continued solitude."

Florina's face fell, "Is that all I am to you, company for when you get lonely?" **'Shut up, girl! After all these years, I'll take what I can get.'**

"No! Please, Florina, don't ever think that again. I've already told you I was interested you during our time together with Lyn. That time we spent in the cave only strengthened those feelings. It also gave you time to think of me as something more than just _a_ _man_. I knew this was a once in a lifetime chance; I bet this is the first time you've been this close to a man."

Florina smiled, she shouldn't have worried. "Well, other than Hector." Florina commented. **'Big oaf. **_S-scary man._

"Hector?" Sain exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, I sorta used him as a landing pad when Laus took over castle Caelin." Florina explained. **'He was kinda hard to miss'**

"Oh, ok, I'll overlook that instance. But it better not happen again; you're my lady now." Sain said, trying to sound stern.

"Ooh, my savior is the protective type, it seems." Florina grinned.

"Who wouldn't be, with such a lovely lady?" Sain responded, "But onto the next question; why are we together now? Well, that's hard for me to answer. Although I can't tell you why _we're_ together, I will tell you why _I'm_ with _you_. First, you let me close to you in the cave. That told me you were comfortable around me, if nothing else. Second, you stood up to your sisters for me, and then you kissed me. That's when you removed any doubt I had about your feelings concerning me. As for why we're together right this minute, I have no answer to that. I doubt anyone would have blamed you for leaving after I came close to disgracing you." Sain said, ashamed of his behavior.

"It's ok, Sain. I take full responsibility for my actions. Don't worry yourself over it; I'm sure it won't happen again." Florina reassured. _'Right! _**Ri-i-ight'**

"Thank you; I won't betray your trust." Sain said gratefully.

"I know." Florina said simply. **'Dang. Oh well, merely a small hinderance.**

"And now for the hardest question. What's so special about you? Wow, where to start? Ah, I know, your personality. You were the only woman in the entire army not to treat me differently than the other men. Of course, that's probably because you were deathly afraid of all of them. But all kidding aside, you have a wonderful personality, and I like every aspect of it. I love your shyness, and how you overcome it to stand up for what you believe in. It makes everything you do for me even more special, in my mind. But I one of your best aspects, because it complements your other attributes, is your humbleness. You're one of the best in your field, yet you don't ever brag. You're naturally beautiful, yet you don't flaunt it, and sometimes even seem embarrassed when I stare at you."

"I'm not all that pretty. I wasn't even the prettiest in Eliwood's army." Florina looked down at her feet.

"Stop it right now." Florina looked up. "I don't want you to ever insult yourself again, especially in front of me. When you do that, you're insulting me as well, because there's nothing I know better than a woman's beauty. And I think you're gorgeous." Sain told her, making her look him in the eyes.

"You-you really think I'm beautiful? You're not just saying that?" Florina said shyly.

"I have no need to lie to you. I only tell you what I see. I am glad you don't show off your looks; I don't know if I could hold back the crowd of suitors. Hmm, I guess I could always enlist the help of your sisters and Lyn; they've been doing that for years already." Sain mused.

"Sain, you're so silly.' Florina giggled.

"I'm serious. I don't want to be run over in a stampede because I was unprepared." Sain said honestly.

"I wouldn't want that either. I doubt any of them could compare to you." Florina said softly.

"If I ever find one, I'll be sure to send him far, far away." Sain replied.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. I'd probably be too scared of him anyway." Florina laughed. _'Thank goodness; I'm not sure if I could take being around more than one man. _**Who knows? It could make things interesting'**

"That's the best thing about you." Sain said.

"What's that?"

"No competition: past, present, or future. You're all mine." Sain said, pulling her close and leaning down to give her a kiss.

Florina tilted her head back to meet his lips with hers. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied.

Sain leaned back. "Now it's time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain." He said.

"What do you mean?" Florina asked, puzzled.

"You have to answer my question." Sain responded.

"Oh, of course. Ask away." Florina said, awaiting his response.

When it came, it startled her. She never would have guessed that he, of all people, felt this way. "I was glad you asked first, because I want to know the same thing. Why? Why did you let me close to you in the cave? Why did you invite me to come with you to your village? Why didn't you treat me like the womanizer everyone else thinks of me as? Why did you stand up to your sisters for me and then kiss me? Why did you defend me in front of the crowd? What do you see in me? Why am I so lucky?" Sain had no trouble asking, since he had been asking himself the same questions from the moment they left the cave.

Florina burst out laughing, "Oh Sain."

"What's so funny?" Sain looked hurt.

"I'm not laughing at your question, Sain." Florina gave him a kiss to attest to her words, "It's just that both of us consider ourselves so unworthy of the other's affection. I can't think of a better feeling to share in a relationship." Florina explained.

"Me neither, and I hope that never changes." Sain said quietly.

"Dang, I'm actually gonna have to think to answer your question. Unlike you, I never expected to have to answer that." Florina looked deep in thought. **'It's because he's HOT. You know it's the truth. **Even if he is, that's not why I love him.'

Sain laughed, "Don't think too hard; just tell me how you feel. That's all I want to hear."

"Easy for you to say; you won't find anyone with more internal conflict than the person in front of you." Florina said with a smile. **_'Isn't that the truth.'_**

"You hide it well." Sain said, "Most of the time." He chuckled.

"Okay, I'll try to answer your question now. Although you probably still won't understand a lot of my reasoning; even I don't understand most of it. Why did I let you close to me in the cave? First, you rescued me; I didn't want to seem ungrateful. Second, you were so sweet in the cave; I just couldn't resist your charm, no matter how hard I tried." Florina said with a smile. **'Aka, you think he's hot. **_Would you lay off that topic?'_

"Ah, I should've known. Women always have that problem around me." Sain said with a straight face.

"Well, they had better learn soon, because now you're all mine." Florina said, bringing Sain close for a short kiss. **'Which makes him mine as well, Hehe.'**

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's protective. I'm not sure if it's possible for a lady to resist my allure. I guess I'll just have to hold back around other women." Sain said thoughtfully.

"I guess you will." Florina smiled, "Onto the next question, why did I invite you to come with me to my village? There were a couple of reasons. One, I could see that you wanted to come with me." **'You owe me for convincing you back then.'**

"Am I that obvious?" Sain said, feigning disbelief.

"You always have been; that's one of your best qualities, in my opinion. But back to the question at hand. Two, you saved me from the elements. I felt indebted to you. But most importantly, _I_ wanted you to come with me." Florina said. **'Me too.'**

"I knew that." Florina looked at Sain skeptically, "Well, after you saved me from you sisters." He admitted.

"Fair enough. Now for the easy question. Why didn't I treat you like the womanizer everyone else thinks of you as? Because you gave me no reason to. From what I have seen, you just have some harmless quirks. And they had better _stay _that way." **'You never know when those quirks are gonna come in handy **_Huh? _**Don't worry about it; you're afraid of men anyway.'**

"Yes, ma'am." Sain saluted.

"Next question: why did I stand up to my sisters and then kiss you? Because you saved my life; it would have been ungrateful of me if I let them kill you." Sain's face paled at the memory of his close call. "But the kiss was…" **'good, for a rookie. Don't worry; you'll get better with experience. **_There's not going to be any experience! _**Just keep telling yourself that.' **Florina blushed, but continued, "to thank you for all you did for me."

"If you ever need to thank someone again, I'm your man." Sain said.

"Thank you Sain, I'll take that into consideration."

Sain's face fell, "What, no kiss with that thank you." Florina leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That'll do. For now."

'**I like this guy.'** Florina spoke quickly before her braver side could say anything else, "Why did I defend you in front of the crowd? Because you did the same for me. You wouldn't have even been out there if I hadn't asked you."

"At least until I needed something to eat. Which means I left your house about…three minutes earlier than I would have otherwise." Sain replied.

Florina giggled. "Next question. What do I see in you?" **'I see that he's, how do you say, well endowed.' **Florina looked down before she realized what her braver side was saying.

Sain followed her stare, then grinned, "I understand, my lady; you need not say more." Sain notified her.

Florina blushed, "You know that's not what I was going to say."

"Why would you? You obviously didn't have to _say_ anything." Sain said with a grin.

Florina continued through the blush that was deepening by the moment, "That's one of the things I see in you. You have a wonderful, if not always tactful, wit about you. You always help those in need, and never take advantage of them."

"Unless you're into that kind of thing." Sain commented.

Florina shook her head, but continued, "You are known far and wide, although most of that fame came from certain…other aspects of your personality, as opposed to your skill as a mercenary."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to know who's been spreading rumors about me." Sain said, acting offended.

"Now for your strangest question, in my opinion. Why are you so lucky? You're not. You've worked hard to earn anything from me." _'You can thank me for that' _"And you've earned my company, my trust, and… my affection." Florina said, finishing quietly.

"I don't care what you say; in my opinion, that makes me a lucky guy." Sain remarked.

'**He's a lucky guy, you're a lucky girl; why don't you two get lucky together. **_Huh? _Don't ask.' "And last," **'Although certainly not least'** "I suppose you could be considered…handsome." **Who are you kidding? He's downright HOT. **_Don't you think about anything else? __Sorry, that was a stupid question._** You got that right.'**

Sain looked at her for a moment, causing her to blush and look down. "Thank you." He said simply. But being Sain, he couldn't leave it there, "Did you know the phrases describing attractiveness originated as expressions expressing the chances of a person of the opposite gender of becoming a mate?"

'**Ooh, hot and smart. I have to say, for letting that fool stay in control for all these years, you certainly have good taste.**_ I heard that!' _"You started it by calling me beautiful." Florina countered, flustered.

"And I meant it." Sain said in a low voice, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Florina was surprised, although not as surprised as Sain when she returned the kiss with equal or greater fervor. When their lips separated, Sain too the opportunity to ask a question on his mind, "You haven't been in the oysters and wine again, have you?"

Florina smiled, "Not at all; see what you do to me?" **'That's not all he can do to you. **_I-I don't like the way she said that.'_

"I'm glad you told me that. Saves me a ton of money on oysters and wine." Sain informed her as he brought her close for another kiss.

A/N: Sheesh, thatwas a _long_ chapter. You guys had better appreciate it (aka: go review).


	9. A New Mission

A/N: I apologize for the late update; college has been sorta hectic lately. You could also blame Nightmare3 (not really). This chapter is a tad short, but there is good news. I just saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico. But seriously, the next chapter will be up as soon as I get some reviews; it's already finished.

**Everyone: Please go check out "The Transdementional Adventures of Mark" by Kilroywuzheere. It's a really good, really funny SainFlorina.**

Now, without further ado, reviewer responses!

**JSB: **Lyn is coming soon, and I'm sure it's gonna be fun (for me, not Sain)

**Lemurian-Girl:** This chapter's short. Please don't hurt me:hides:

**CharChar Wu: **Glad you like it; you wouldn't believe how much I've enjoyed your recent updates...even if you did kill Sain :scowls: Please write a happier one soon.

**Dairokkan: **:grins:

**Lurker Person: **Yeah, nt quite so quickly this time; but next time, for sure.

**z-animatr: **Hehe, Florina's 'braver' side (although your description is probably more accurate): if you can think of something it could be insinuating, that's probably what she means.

**Maxmagnus20019: **Thank you.

**Nightmare3: **Hmm...I think I'll blame you for my late update. HAHAHA, you've been SCAPEGOATED! Well, you'll see soon enough. You better get that muse resurrected, cause Trina and I are eagerly awaiting your SainFlorina.

**TweekinTinkaToy: **Action...it's gonna be a while. Not this chapter, and not the next. Hopefully there'll be some in the one after that. Shame on both of us for our update rates. :hangs head: More new Sain _fics _have come out over the past few months than our combined updates. So sad...that's college for ya.

**Black Lord 500: **Thanks for the compliments. By the way, we've taken down the petition for the meantime; it doesn't seem like they're enforcing it at all.

**Sir-Yukina: **Plbbt.

**syntxerror: **Yeah, she is. I might eventually redo the beginning to improve the pace.

**Zeek72:** I haven't read your fic yet, but I'll try to check it out as soon as I beat FE:SS.

**General Subwoffer: **Thank you for the compliments; I love your fic! About reviewer responses, we've actually taken down the petition; it doesn't seem like they're enforcing it, although I didn't even see the rule at all. I think it was implied from a rule, and people went all crazy about it. In other words, you can respond without worries, unless you're just paranoid like that.

**Writer Awakened: **I hope you read the rest, since I would like to hear your take on the other chapters. Yes, Florina is too aggressive; I've tried to work on that, although I still have problems with it. It's just hard for me to think like that. But I do think she'd send Sain to the other end of the cave. Well, maybe not 'send', but stutter and manage to ask. The only other option would be to kick him out completely (she's not that mean) or move away herself (no matter how scared she is, I can't see her doing that; the other side is _really _low). I hope my dialogue has improved as the fic progressed. As for descriptions, that's my _major_ weakness. If I ever redo this fic, I'll make sure to work on that.

Well, time for the long-awaited ninth chapter. Please review.

Chapter 9: A New Mission

The waiter walked in on the couple. Seeing their position, the waiter shook his head, 'I am definitely going to petition for a clause in my contract for overtime pay whenever this happens.' "Eh-hem." He got the attention of the couple.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't see you enter." Florina said nervously, moving behind Sain.

"Well, at least it was an improvement over the last time you came in, eh?" Sain quipped, squeezing Florina's hand to reassure her.

The man just shook his head; only Sain would think of something like that. "I'm sorry to interrupt your…activities, but Florina has been given a mission, and should report to the village elder immediately." Once the couple had changed back into their normal attire, the man lead them to the entrance, "Thank you for choosing Mountain High; if you decide to return, remember: the do not disturb signs are located to the right of the changing rooms." The man said.

Florina blushed, but Sain just took her hand, "Duly noted." He replied.

As the couple exited the restaurant, Sain turned to Florina, "Lead the way, my lady."

"Of course, my savior." Florina smiled. As the couple walked toward the center of the village, they noticed some strange happenstances. One old lady took off her glasses and polished them to make sure she was seeing correctly. Money changed hands as those who bet closest on how long it would take Florina to get a boyfriend received their earnings. However, the thing that was best remembered was the embarrassment of the local mental hospital, which had been taking charge of everyone who had claimed Florina had initiated a kiss with the infamous womanizing mercenary Sain. The administrators still haven't lived that one down.

"Well, here we are." Florina said as the pair stopped in front of a building.

"No sense in waiting around; let's find out what this mission's about." Sain said, walking inside with Florina. **'I wonder if he's always this straightforward..."**

"Thank you for coming." The attendant greeted, "The elder will see you now; please go though the first door on the right."

"Hmm? Who is this man with you, Florina?" The elder greeted them.

"Ah, this is—" Florina started. _'Someone I can't get rid of. _**My future lover.'**

"It is a pleasure to meet you, madam." Sain addressed the elder, bringing her hand to his lips.

"I suppose that would make you the notorious Sain then?" The elder replied, shaking her head. "Florina, you really do need to tell me how you two got together sometime. However, now is not that time. We have just received reports of a treacherous lord in the area of Pherae. Your mission is to remove him from power and free the villages in the area from his tyranny. This says that a small team, preferably two or three, would be best." The elder told them, reading the information sheet.

'**A team of two? That could give you the chance for some quality time with a certain mercenary. I accept this mission. **_No way! You need to make sure to bring another woman, just in case he tries something. _**You're not gonna try to convince her to leave him behind? **_I might be irrational, but I'm not stupid. I know she won't leave him here; anyways, who knows what trouble he could get into while she's gone? Besides, he's actually a superior mercenary. We'd be hard-pressed to find a better person to help us complete the mission.' _

"I'll let you pick your team." The elder's voice interrupted Florina's thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, ok." Florina said nervously, glancing at Sain.

The elder smiled knowingly, "Sain, could I talk to Miss Florina for a minute, alone?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll be waiting right outside, my lady. If you need anything, just yell."

"Do I really have to worry about anything happening to me while I'm in the elder's office?" Florina smiled.

"You never know, she could suddenly go psycho and decide to attack you." Sain said solemnly. Seeing her skeptical look, he defended himself, "Hey, stranger things have happened." He said, unable to contain his grin any longer, "Although I can't name any off the top of my head."

"Sain." The elder interrupted their conversation.

"Yes ma'am, I was just leaving." Sain said, bowing low as he backed out of the room.

"Are you sure about him?" The elder questioned sincerely.

"Yes ma'am. He may be a bit of a rogue at times, but he's actually a great guy." Florina said. _'That's what you think. _**I'm sure he's a great man too.'**

"You're not sick, are you?" The elder asked, putting a hand on Florina's forehead.

"I'll let you get to know him next time we're back in the village." Florina said, "Then you'll see." **'You better know him by that time.'**

"Ok, I'll hold you to that." The elder said, motioning for her to leave. "Oh, Florina?"

"Yes, elder?" Florina replied, looking back.

"Good luck." She said with a smile. **'I would like some luck with Sain.'**

Florina blushed, "Thank you."

"I suppose my fears were unfounded?" Sain asked her.

"Fears?" Florina looked him quizzically.

"About the elder going berserk and killing everyone in the village." Sain reminded her.

"The entire village? I thought she was just going to attack me." Florina replied.

"Well, she would've attacked you first, but that was only going to whet her appetite for violence. That's when she moved onto the rest of the village." Sain explained.

"Ah," Florina nodded, "that makes sense."

"Really?" Sain looked at her skeptically.

"No," Florina smiled, "But it was a good attempt."

"So, what did she have to say?" Sain asked, curious.

"She said she'll sentence you to the stocks if you try anything on this mission."

"Sheesh, what's with village elders and wanting to put me in stocks? I swear, every village…" Sain's voice drifted off, "Well, at least Pherae is warm; I'd hate to be kept outside during Ilia's winter."

"Now just what did you do to make someone want to put you in the stocks?" Florina asked, her interest piqued. **'Ropes are more portable, but I suppose stocks would work also.'**

"Well, all I'm gonna say is that she sure didn't _look _fifteen."

"Sain, what am I going to do with you?" Florina shook her head.

"Love me forever and ever?" Sain replied hopefully.

'**Who cares about forever? I just want to love him now.' **"And why would I do that?" Florina pushed.

"Because of the little voice in your head telling you too." Sain said solemnly.

'**Wow, he's good.' **Florina started for a moment, 'Did I say something to them out loud?' She worried.

Sain's laughter dispelled her fears, "But seriously, I _still_ don't know. I'm just enjoying it while it lasts."

Florina's face fell, "While it lasts? You mean, all those things you said…Lyn was right about you!" She exclaimed, turning to run off with tears in her eyes. _I don't want to say I told you so, but…' _She felt a strong hand halt her escape.

Sain grabbed her shoulder, swinging her around and pressing his lips to hers.

Florina slapped him, "Get away from me!" _'I told you so.'_

Sain released her, hurt clearly showing in his eyes, "You're just like all the rest. This is exactly what I was talking about. It never lasts…" Sain's said slowly before reverting to his normal self, "Well, I'm off to woo the beauteous lasses that I'm blessed to walk amongst. Farewell, fair Florina, I enjoyed every moment of your exquisite company." Sain said, walking past Florina toward the stables to retrieve his mount.

'**If he leaves, I leave. **_Really?_** I wish; then I wouldn't have to share him with you two.' **"Wait." Florina gently put a hand on his shoulder

Sain shrugged her hand off, "Oh, how I wish that were possible, but the other ladies might attack you for hoarding me for yourself."

"I-I'm sorry." Florina's voice stopped him cold. "Please…I want to know what you were talking about."

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Sain asked gravely.

Florina swallowed, and then nodded. **'I want to know him.'**

"Fine, I'll tell you, but I don't think you're going to like it." Sain warned.

A/N: What _was _Sain talking about? And what the heck is Florina's mission? Find out next chapter (or the chapter after that). More reviews equals quicker update.

**Everyone: Please go check out "The Transdementional** **Adventures of Mark" by Kilroywuzheere. It's a really good, really funny SainFlorina.**


	10. Sain's Story

A/N: Wow, this was a quick update. I suppose having the chapter already written except for some final tweaking helped. This chapter averages out with the last one to a little longer than a normal chapter. Thank you to everybody for reviewing; I got to test out that cool reply button. Hope you like the chapter.

Chapter 10: Sain's Story

"It all started when I was five. I lived in Ilia until that time, and, from what sparse memories I can recall, my life couldn't have been better." Sain found it surprisingly easy to tell Florina about this, despite how long he had kept it locked in. "You see, my mother was a mercenary. She was one of the best, and had the top position in Ilia's First Wing to show for it. As such, she was often gone on missions, during which times my father would take care of me. Apparently, his macho ego couldn't handle relying on _his woman_ to provide for the family. When I went to sleep, he was there. When I awoke the next morning, he wasn't. It was that simple, at least to my five year-old mind. My mother found me sitting in the kitchen, surrounded by crusts of bread. She was heartbroken. She cried herself to sleep every night for a couple of weeks. She did her best to hide it from me, but, even at my young age, I could tell something wasn't right. When I saw how much my mother had changed from her normal cheerful self, I made a promise to myself. I would never make a woman cry. Ever."

"When our funds started running short, my mother snapped out of her depression long enough to realize we would have to move. There was no way she could continue being a mercenary and take care of me at the same time. We moved to Caelin, where she became a maid for a rich family. It killed her inside to degrade herself so, but it was the only job she could find that guaranteed she could be with me at all times. Like many mercenaries, she didn't trust nearly anybody else, especially not with important matters such as the care of her precious son." Sain smiled at the memory.

"I suppose that's when I started to become the infamous mercenary you see before you today. I started with the conduct that made my mother happy. I complimented girls whenever possible: their clothes, face, eyes, hair, personality, anything and everything I could find. I brought them flowers from the fields surrounding the nobleman's estate. I even started training to be a knight, so I could protect girls. Safe girls were happy girls, right? Everything started out so well." Sain sighed, dredging up the past was always painful. "The girls all thought I was just 'too cute'." Sain imitated a girl's voice for the phrase, "but everything went downhill after that. Around age twelve, I noticed some of the older guys doing something different with girls. This something seemed to please girls even more than flowers, so I couldn't help but take interest. That was my first exposure to kissing. I tried it out on a few girls and received every bit the reaction I was anticipating. They blushed, smiled, giggled, etcetera. "

"Soon after, I realized I was getting rejected more and more. It seems that everyone thought I was just after the girls for their bodies." Sain paused for a moment, but continued, "All of a sudden, none of my friends wanted to be seen with me anymore. I didn't know what was going on; I was just trying to make girls happy like I had done all my life. What had changed? The girl I had always considered my closest friend told me in blunt terms." A stray tear escaped his eye, but it was quickly brushed aside. He continued as if it had never happened, "I still remember her words; they've been burned into my mind since that day. The day all logic in my life shattered. I saw her at the market and asked her why I hadn't seen her lately. She answered, although sometimes I wish she hadn't. 'Sain, you haven't seen me because I've been _avoiding_ you. So have _all_ the other girls. You're a pig! You hit on _all_ the girls, and we're not going to be your _playthings_ anymore!' She screamed before slapping me and walking away. I stood there for what seemed like forever, although it was probably only a couple of minutes.

I didn't even know what she was talking about. Hitting on girls? A pig? Playthings? These were foreign words to me at the time. What did my efforts to keep girls happy have to do with hitting, a barnyard animal, and toys?" **'Toys…'**

"Why? Why do they have to hate me? I was just trying to make them happy…I decided to reevaluate my promise. I had been treating it as having to make girls happy, but, apparently, I didn't know how to do that anymore. I then realized that I didn't have to make them happy, I just had to keep them from crying." Sain said, his eyes staring at a sight far in the past. He barely registered her continued presence, talking to himself as much as Florina. He nearly jerked in surprise when he felt a pair of slender arms timidly wrap around his chest pull him into a warm, if slightly awkward, embrace. One hand patted the back of his head; the other rubbed small circles on his lower back. "During our campaign, I thought I might have finally found someone who would love me back. Priscilla…" Sain's eyes misted over for a second, "She was the only woman in the army who didn't mind my presence. Mind, heck, she was the only woman in the army that let me within ten feet of her outside of battle. She even told me I made her happy…the first woman to tell me that since my childhood. But…it was not to be. I wasn't high-ranking enough for her, according to her family. And now that I'm a mercenary…well, you understand."

"I'm sorry." Florina said.

Sain shrugged, "It's okay; I've gotten over it. I doubt I could handle all those politics anyway; I'm much better suited to the life of a mercenary. The stunning partner is a wonderful perk, too." Sain grinned. "And besides, I _have_ to smile: she said she would cry if I didn't, and I can't have _that _happening; that would break my promise. And I have kept my promise. No girl has ever cried because of me. They might hate, curse, yell at, or slap me, but they _never_ cry. How could they? No one cries over a lecherous womanizer; no one cares enough about him in the first place."

Florina couldn't believe what she had just heard. Here was a man who, as far as she was concerned, had every right to hate the so called 'fairer sex'. Pfeh, she didn't see anything 'fair' abut how they had treated Sain. He always tried to make them happy, despite all the pain they had caused him. And when he found himself unable to do that, he made sure they never had reason to cry. All because he had made a promise to himself because of the pain he had witnessed his mother going through when his father left. How could she be so selfish? Here was a man who had hardly received any love, been hurt countless times by the ones he strived to help, and was, despite all that, still more than happy to help her. _'It's so saaaad! _**Whoa, calm down girl; you're never gonna get any action if you keep bawling like that. **_I don't want any action! _** Whatever, anyway, he's better now; he has Florina. Right?'**

'Right.' Florina silently agreed. She couldn't just sit here, not after he had just shared his life story for the first time with her. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, doing her best to comfort him. She couldn't bear to see him in pain, especially now that she realized just how much he had gone through. All the girls had rejected his advances at one time or another. None of them had any idea what they were doing to him. She did her best to comfort the man in front of her. "It's okay; I'm with you now." Florina soothed him, allowing him to find what comfort he could in her arms. She made a promise to herself right then and there. Sain would never have to face the pain of rejection again, not while she was here. **'Pain can be good in a relationship.'**

"I'm so sorry, Sain. I had no idea what you were feeling all that time. And during our adventure with Lady Lyndis…" Florina shed a few tears as she remembered the times she had run from him. **'Oh no, you too? Now is not the time to fall apart.' **She pleaded, having little effect.

"Hey now, you know I can't stand to see a woman in tears." Sain said softly, wiping her tears from her cheek. **'It's a good thing someone around here has some sense.'** "Are you going to cause me to break my promise after all these years?"

"But you said it yourself," Florina reminded him, "I wouldn't cry for you if you didn't mean something to me. If I could lessen your pain by taking it upon myself, I would do it in an instant." **'I know a way you could lessen his pain…' **_'Now is not the time for those thoughts!' _**'There's always time for those thoughts.'**

"I'm glad to hear that. But…" Sain said, looking into her eyes, "I have a strong motivator to keep that from happening. Your smiles illuminate my world, and I'm not going to let you, or anyone else for that matter, take that away from me." Sain shrugged, "I suppose I'm just selfish."

'**_Aww…' _**Florina smiled and held him until he commented, "Well, it'd be a terrible waste if we didn't do anything while we're having this great moment and all." **'I knew you chose this man for a reason.'** Florina punched him lightly, and then hugged him, **'So close…' **_'Too close…'_ "I'm glad you're back." She said softly. "And I'm glad you're here." Sain said gently. Florina smiled, but Sain wasn't finished, "Most of the other ladies I know would have hit me a lot harder if I made that comment." Florina slapped him, "Hey!" He complained, holding up an arm to defend himself against her assault, "That wasn't a challenge!" **'Who knows? Maybe he likes that kind of thing. **_Why would anyone want to be hit? _**You have much to learn in the ways of the world…'**

A/N: Well, what do you think? Tell me in a review; I can't wait to use that little button again.


	11. Author's note Please read

A/N: After much time and consideration, I have determined this fic unfit to continue. When I wrote it, it was my second fic, and only the fourth SainFlorina on the site. After seeing how a truly great SainFlorina fic is written, as well as obtaining much more experience in terms of writing skill, I have decided to discontinue this fic.

BUT (I'm not quite that evil)

I am writing a fic to replace this one. It will have little in common with this, save for Florina's inner voices. I have already posted the first chapter, so if you don't have me on author's alert, you should put the new fic on alert. I plan on it being far more developed, both in romance and action and in general plot. In one week, this fic will be deleted, so anyone that wishes to save this fic on their computer has until then to do so.

Thanks to everyone who supported this fic, and I hope you'll enjoy the new one as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

RL


End file.
